El juego de Jigsaw
by Goldman200
Summary: Jigsaw vuelve a hacer de las suyas. Nuevas víctimas y próximamente, un sobreviviente.
1. El juego de la muerte

Un pobre hombre se despertó en una habitación oscura y amplia. Tenía las paredes de color verde esmeralda y había una puerta de acero a casi diez metros de donde se encontraba. Estaba amarrado a una silla. Intentó liberarse pero no pudo. "Mierda" pensó, "en cuánto descubra quién es el desgraciado que me metió aquí le romperé la cara".

Las dos luces del techo se encendieron y encandilaron al amarrado. A su derecha había un televisor pequeño encendido. Había tres cuadros en la habitación: Uno que mostraba un paisaje, otro mostraba un retrato de una persona y el último cuadro era el retrato de un perro pequinés. A su izquierda había un tipo tirado en el suelo que tenía su mano derecha atrapada en una cadena que no permitía mucho desplazamiento. En el otro extremo de la habitación (más cerca de la puerta) había otro capturado que tenía ambos pies sujetos a cadenas gruesas. Los otros dos también estaban despiertos y miraban confundidos a su alrededor. Nadie decía nada.

De pronto el tipo que estaba cerca de la puerta dijo:

-¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí?-

-No lo sé-Respondió el que tenía una mano encadenada-Soy George. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-

-Me llamo Barry-Dijo el que estaba amarrado a la silla-Y quiero irme rápido de este lugar. Tengo esposa y una hija-

-Mi nombre es Harry-Dijo el otro-También tengo una esposa, pero dos hijos. Seguro esto es una broma enfermiza-

-¡Dios mío!-Dijo de pronto George y señaló con la mano izquierda detrás de Barry, donde éste no podía ver.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Barry de malos modos

-Hay una ballesta apuntando directamente a tu nuca. Está sujeta a varios alambres y uno de ellos está en el gatillo-

-¡Sáquenme de aquí!-Gritó Barry

-No hay que ponernos histéricos-Dijo Harry-Tratemos de calmarnos y buscar una salida-

-Así como estamos no iremos muy lejos-Dijo George

De pronto, el televisor comenzó a reproducir un video.

No se veía a ninguna persona, debido a que la cámara enfocaba una pared. Una voz femenina con una notable modificación en el sonido comenzó a hablar:

-Ustedes no saben quién soy yo, pero yo sé quienes son ustedes. Quiero que juguemos un juego: Harry Benson, sé que eres fumador compulsivo y que golpeas a tu familia, así que esa cualidad te será una gran ventaja en mi juego. Si puedes liberarte no haré daño a tu familia. Están todos reunidos aquí esperando el resultado.-

-Maldita sea-Dijo Harry por lo bajo

-Barry Walsh, sé que traicionas amigos y que estás con ellos sólo cuando te conviene. Así como has dado puñaladas por la espalda, si eres lo suficientemente listo no recibirás una hoy. Hay un cuchillo en lugar de una flecha. En cuanto a ti, George Skyton, sé que nunca cumples promesas y que nunca pagas las consecuencias de tus actos, sino que las pagan las personas de tu alrededor. Reza porque eso no suceda hoy. Ahora presten especial atención. En cuanto termine esta grabación se pondrá en marcha el cronómetro que hay sobre la puerta. Tendrán cinco horas para escapar de esa habitación antes de que se cierre para siempre. Hay algunos objetos de utilidad desparramados por la habitación. La "X" es el lugar donde hay una ayuda concedida por simple generosidad. Los sacrificios son recompensados. Ahora miren aquí, pistas sobre objetos escondidos-

La cámara giró hasta mostrar un televisor que reproducía a su vez otro video donde se veía un pozo lleno de jeringas siendo cubierto con tablas. Luego la cámara dio un giro brusco y enfocó un perro muerto sobre un escritorio. Alguien encapuchado y con la cara oculta tras una extraña máscara se acercó al animal y con un bisturí comenzó a abrirlo un poco. Luego la misma persona mostró una radiografía que sacó de un cajón del escritorio. Era una radiografía de un cráneo que tenía sobre la parte superior a la cuenca derecha una mancha oscura. Luego la persona salió del enfoque y volvió a hablar la misma voz-Vivan o mueran. Escojan. Que comience el juego.-

El televisor mostró la pantalla gris y el cronómetro comenzó la cuenta regresiva.

Observaron la habitación y vieron tres objetos que no estaban muy a la vista: A la derecha de George había un pequeño cuchillo. Debajo de la ballesta había un hacha y detrás del televisor había un palo de unos treinta y cinco centímetros.

-George, toma ese cuchillo y corta mis amarras-Dijo Barry

-No puedo. Tengo mi mano derecha encadenada y eso me impide llegar hasta tus manos.-

-Córtate la mano-

-Por favor-Dijo casi burlándose-Un cuchillo no puede cortar una mano-

-Te empiezas a cortar desde la muñeca. Con empeño y fuerza lo lograrás-

-Es demasiado peligroso, puedo morir cortándome las venas. No voy a suicidarme-

-¡Maldita sea!-Gritó Barry

Por otro lado, Harry estaba pensando en las cosas que dijo y mostró el video. "La X es una ayuda"... "¿Dónde demonios está la X?". Miraba a todos lados pero no veía nada que se pareciera a una X. Miró los cuadros. El cuadro del paisaje estaba sobre el televisor, el cuadro del perro estaba a la izquierda de George y el cuadro del humano estaba arriba suyo. Entonces se le encendió la lamparita:

-George-Dijo Harry-Toma el cuchillo y rompe ese cuadro-

-¿Qué?-

-Hazlo, no pierdas el tiempo-

George tomó el cuchillo con su otra mano y comenzó a romper el cuadro.

Barry levantó la vista y vio cámaras de seguridad. "Nos están viendo".

George terminó de rasgarlo. Había un pequeño picaporte. George jaló de él y abrió la puerta de una pequeña caja fuerte. Adentro había un serrucho.

George lo sacó y contempló:

-No creo que esto sirva para cortar estas gruesas cadenas-

-Ahora puedes cortarte la mano-Le dijo Barry

-¿Y la hemorragia?. Puedo desangrarme-

-Si te quitas la camisa y luego la atas a la herida sangrará mucho menos-

-Lo que sea por salvarnos-Dijo George, tomó coraje y comenzó a cortarse la mano.

Gritaba un poco, hasta que finalmente logró amputarse y liberarse. Con su mano se arrancó la camisa y trató de amarrarla a la herida. Barry y Harry vieron una X negra dibujada en el abdomen de George.

George también la vio y rogó que no lo abrieran para ver si había alguna ayuda.

-Tú sólo libérame-Le dijo Barry

-Jurame que no me harás ningún daño-

-No lo haré. Por esta vez juro que no te traicionaré-

-Eso espero-

Se acercó con el cuchillo y liberó a su compañero. Barry tomó el hacha y comenzó a rodear en círculos la habitación.

-¿Nadie tiene una idea sobre qué hacer?-

George estaba tirado en su rincón, con mucho dolor. Harry desde el suelo miraba todo. Aunque parecía calmado, se veía el miedo en sus ojos. De repente Barry le pegó un hachazo al suelo de madera. No pasó nada. Comenzó a darle hachazos por todos lados hasta que notó que el hacha pasaba más abajo. Rompió una buena parte y descubrió un pozo completamente oscuro.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-Preguntó Harry

-En el video tapaban un pozo lleno de jeringas con tablas. Era una pista demasiado fácil sobre esto-

-¿Y la de la radiografía? ¿Acaso hay que abrir algún cráneo?-

-No lo creo. De momento sólo tenemos para abrir a George-Dijo Barry mirando la X

-No lo hagas-Dijo George-Seguro que dijo eso para que me mataran sin razón. Lo más probable es que no haya nada-

-Tienes una cicatriz ahí-Dijo Barry-Es evidente. Pero no lo haré, lo dije-

Barry miró al vacío del pozo. Se acercó a la silla, la tomó con ambas manos y la lanzó a la oscuridad. Se escuchó un golpe que no demostraba mucha profundidad.

Se quedaron un momento sin hacer nada. Entonces Barry tomó su hacha con firmeza y le partió la cabeza a George. Luego comenzó a destrozarle el cuerpo para buscar la ayuda.

Casi llorando por lo que hizo, sacó una pequeña llave del interior. Trató de abrir la puerta pero no pudo.

-Prueba en mis cadenas-Dijo Harry

Barry lo hizo y Harry se liberó. Al menos las llaves ahorraron el tener que cortarle los pies a alguien.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos?-Preguntó Harry

-No hay nada que nos permita ingresar con luz al pozo. Puede haber vidrios o cualquier cosa ahí abajo que cause daño-

-Es cierto. Pensemos en algo-

Estuvieron una hora tratando de encontrar algo que sirva para poder ingresar sin riesgos. Entonces Harry dijo:

-Quizás la radiografía era una forma de decirnos que la clave está ahí-Señaló el cuadro de la persona

Tomó el palo y golpeó el cuadro con toda su fuerza. En cuanto el objeto tocó el cuadro lo atravesó. Harry metió la mano y sacó una linterna pequeña.

Harry iluminó el fondo y no vio nada peligroso.

-Necesito que te quedes aquí para ayudarme a subir después-

-De acuerdo-

Harry se lanzó y cayó en el suelo frío. Había varios cadáveres casi en los huesos.

Vio la llave sobre un cubo de acero. A treinta centímetros, arrastró con la pierna un hilo que estaba casi en el suelo y era gris. En cuanto lo accionó, dos escopetas colocadas a los costados y apuntando hacia abajo dispararon. Ambos tiros le dieron en las piernas, inutilizándolas. Un grito de dolor resonó en toda la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó Barry

Harry tomó la llave y se arrastró hasta la abertura.

-Déjame aquí. Toma la llave-Dijo, se incorporó un poco y la lanzó.

Barry vio la pequeña llave volar y caer cerca de él. La tomó y abrió la puerta, apresurado por escapar. Abrió la puerta y salió a un pasillo. Al fondo había otra puerta. "Espero que sea la maldita salida".

Abrió y encontró la habitación que se apreciaba en el video. A su derecha había tres cuerpos. Uno de ellos tenía la Máscara de la Muerte cerrada en su cabeza, otro tenía la cabeza partida a la mitad y el otro aún vivía. Tenía puesto un aparato que su peligro residía en que tenía un taladro entre los ojos.

Barry trató de sacarle el objeto pero no pudo. El reloj que tenía el hombre detrás llegó al tiempo límite y el taladro comenzó a perforarlo.

Barry retrocedió horrorizado y miró hacia el escritorio con las cámaras. Había un sobre con su nombre. Lo abrió y sacó un pequeño cassette que tenía en su etiqueta las palabras "Play Me". Lo colocó en la pequeña grabadora que estaba ahí y escuchó la misma voz:

-Felicitaciones por llegar hasta aquí Barry. Si superas esta última prueba te aseguro que podrás irte de aquí. Debes seguir el camino de clavos, aunque con tus pies descalzos puede ser un problema. Ahora debes tener toda la atención en tu entorno. Si no quieres seguir puedes tomar ese revólver y matarte de un disparo porque sólo tiene una bala. Vive o muere. Escoge-

Con mucho enojo Barry dijo:

-La bala la usaré para romperte el cráneo, maldita hija de puta-

Tomó el revólver y comenzó a buscar clavos. Era una habitación con pisos de cemento, grande y con escritorios por todos lados. Finalmente, detrás de una mesa encontró un camino. Lo siguió hasta una puerta, abrió y salió a un pasillo. Continuó caminando y lastimándose los pies (el camino empezaba como una pequeña fila y se convertía en un área cubierta). Abrió una puerta y fue su error:

Entró en una sala oxidada. Vio a alguien encapuchado con una extraña máscara sentado en una silla de espaldas a la puerta.

-Tu fin, maldita-Dijo y apuntó con el revólver

Ni bien disparó, la habitación estalló.

Varias válvulas de gas abiertas y bidones de combustible repartidos por toda la habitación.

Continuará...


	2. Buscando al culpable

"Había encontrado un padre, un líder, un maestro..."

Las autoridades sólo fueron informadas de un incendio y explosión, pero luego encontraron todo. Varias evidencias que pudieron ser importantes habían sido alcanzadas por el fuego. El resto carecía de huellas digitales.

-¿Acaso Jigsaw no murió?-Preguntó un policía

El nuevo detective se abrió paso entre la multitud de gente.

-Estudié los casos a los que llegaron los detectives anteriores, y la verdad siempre quedamos en el mismo lugar-

-Este lugar tiene la firma de Jigsaw, tan sólo ver los artefactos y el tipo de cosas que aquí se encuentran, no hay duda-

-Es cierto. No hemos podido encontrar nada que incrimine a alguien porque no hay huellas digitales y el resto de las pruebas se extinguieron en la explosión-

-De todos modos, no bajen la guardia. Perdimos a nuestros mejores en esto.-

En otro punto muy alejado de donde se encuentra la policía, Daniel sigue pensando en qué hacer con su vida. La policía le ha dicho que sin dudas su padre ha muerto a pesar de que no encontraron el cuerpo. Pero pasó un mes y no se lo puede localizar.

Los nuevos oficiales se suman a la búsqueda de Jigsaw en la ciudad y de posibles puntos que utilice para ejecutar a las personas que captura. Un tipo llamado Edward Wostern encabeza la investigación. Luego de salir de la última escena del crimen con las manos vacías se dirigió a su oficina a tratar de serenarse y pensar.

Kerry aún estaba con vida y fue destinada a ayudar a Wostern.

Después de una prolongada charla, Wostern empezó de nuevo:

-Entonces, un tipo loco captura personas y los induce a suicidarse o matar a otros. ¿Es eso?-

-Si-

-Bien, pues al principio tuvieron unos cuantos desaparecidos, el Dr. Gordon entre ellos. Luego el hijo de uno de los investigadores cayó en su juego junto a varios más. Por lo que dicen el investigador murió y los demás también. Pero al final su hijo no estaba allí. ¿Verdad?-

-Su hijo había estado, pero lo encontramos en el mismo lugar donde veíamos todo. Era una trampa-

-Si. Pero dicen que Jigsaw o John murió ese mismo día después de la golpiza que le dieron. Pero aún así siguen sucediendo estos casos. ¿Acaso tenía a alguien que lo ayude o algo?-

-Se pensó que Zep Hindle lo ayudaba, pero desapareció misteriosamente y nunca lo encontramos-

-Es decir que todo esto es un montón de teorías que no lleva a nada. ¿Qué es lo concreto?-

-Que John murió y que varios de los desaparecidos también murieron. Los vimos en los videos de seguridad. Incluso no sabemos dónde está el lugar donde hay cerca de cuatro cadáveres-

-¿Y por qué no saben dónde está?-

-Los técnicos no lo localizan. Eso no tiene importancia porque llegamos a la casa donde todo estaba grabado. De nada sirve llevarse muertos que terminaron matándose ellos mismos-

-Con razón los otros tampoco llegaron a nada. Si Jigsaw murió. ¿Por qué tenemos otro Jigsaw?-

-Ya estuvimos cerca de dos horas y media discutiendo esto. Terminémoslo por hoy y sigamos mañana-

-Está bien. Voy a tratar de pensar en todo momento-

Cada uno se fue a su casa, Kerry a descansar y Edward a idear teorías a pesar de que sólo confía en lo concreto.

Dos horas después...

En un lugar aislado, un tipo llamado Ray Mills se despertó con todo su chaqueta, pantalón y ropa interior manchados de sangre en una habitación pequeña, con paredes y piso metálicos. Tenía un extraño artefacto colocado en la cabeza. Era una especie de casco que tenía su parte superior elevada a veinte centímetros de la cabeza. La parte elevada tenía muchas púas. Había un reloj digital que marcaba las 20:00 hs. En la misma habitación había una niña con todas sus extremidades encadenadas. En el suelo había un revólver y un sobre con el nombre "Ray".

Abrió el sobre y sacó una nota, una bala y un bisturí.

La nota decía:

"Sr. Ray:

Bienvenido a mi juego, usted ha intentado suicidarse muchas veces y por lo tanto no aprecia su vida. Aunque en situaciones así nuestras decisiones suelen cambiar. Cuando el reloj marque las 21:00 hs, las púas bajarán rápidamente y te perforarán la cabeza. Sin embargo, hay mejores soluciones: Puedes darle el uso que quieras a ese revólver. El artefacto que tienes en la cabeza tiene dos candados, por lo tanto hay dos llaves: Una está en el estómago de tu compañerita. La otra se encuentra en el lugar marcado por la X.

Vive o muere. Escoge. Que comience el juego"

Ray miró el reloj. Marcaba las 20:06, y necesitaba irse. Pero no se sentía capaz de matar a una niña que parecía estar inconsciente. "Si la mato no sentirá dolor".

Cargó el revólver y se acercó lo suficiente. Jaló del gatillo y la bala le dio en el pecho. Comenzó a salir mucha sangre, entonces se acercó lentamente con el bisturí en mano. Le clavó el arma blanca en el abdomen y lo lanzó bruscamente hacia abajo, abriendo el cuerpo.

Ray se dio vuelta con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y vomitó en el suelo.

Metió la mano en el interior del cuerpo y comenzó a revisar con mucho asco y horror. Finalmente encontró la llave y abrió el primer candado. Miró el reloj que marcaba las 20:28 hs. "Aún hay tiempo para encontrar la otra". Intentaba calmarse a sí mismo, pues estaba tan nervioso que temblaba.

Comenzó a buscar alguna X en la habitación. Se acercó intuitivamente a la puerta para tratar de abrirla pero estaba cerrada. Era de acero, imposible de derribar.

Se pasó la mano por el artefacto que tenía en la cabeza y detectó que además de tener los dos candados había también algo pequeño y rectangular. Volvió a inspeccionar el lugar, fijándose en todos los detalles. Se acercó al cuerpo de la niña y lo corrió a un costado. Había una diminuta X en el suelo.

Ray tomó el revólver y comenzó a golpear el suelo pero no se rompía. Maldijo una y otra vez.

Se dedicó a tratar de mover las cadenas para ver si pasaba algo, pero nada ocurría. "¿Cómo diablos se hace esto?".

Miró el reloj que marcaba las 20:46 hs.

Se acababa el tiempo...

Miró a todos lados pero no encontró nada. Se rindió. Se recostó contra la pared, tembloroso y horrorizado a esperar su fatal destino.

Cuando el reloj marcó las 21:00 hs., las púas bajaron brutalmente y mataron a Ray casi en el momento.

Daniel vivía con un tío en la ciudad. Su madre había desaparecido, dicen que viajó a Canadá para siempre. A Daniel ya no le preocupaba, estaba bastante atormentado con los recuerdos de haber estado en aquella casa y de ser secuestrado. Su tío Michael trataba de consolarlo pero no podía.

Daniel sabía que Amanda estaba metida en eso. Después de matar al tipo en el baño, ella tomó una pistola que había en el suelo y le apuntó. Lo obligó a ponerse contra la pared y le inyectó algo. Quedó inconsciente.

Le había dado algunas referencias a la policía y ellos consiguieron reconocerla. Había sido víctima de Jigsaw, pero no comprendían por qué lo secuestró.

A las seis de la mañana dos días después, Edward se dedicó a tratar de descubrir a Jigsaw. Varios oficiales le dijeron que un muchacho llamado Daniel les informó ciertas cosas, lo cual puede decir que Amanda está detrás de todo ese asunto.

El detective Wostern miró a los oficiales fijamente:

-Ustedes cuatro dicen que un joven que fue víctima les comunicó el nombre de "Jigsaw", entonces quisiera hacerles una pregunta: ¿Confiaríamos en él?-

-Es que realmente pensamos que sea verdad. Porque está comprobado que estuvo allí, tenemos los videos y fue descubierto en el interior de una caja fuerte con un respirador-

-Realmente es una víctima-Dijo el detective mirando al vacío

-¿Damos una orden de arresto para la sospechosa?-

-Así es. Publiquen imágenes de ella por todos los rincones de la ciudad. Agreguen los números telefónicos de las comisarías, de mi oficina, de la División Anti-Secuestros y mi número particular-

-A sus órdenes, señor-

Edward se quedó satisfecho en su oficina. Seguramente en poco menos de dos semanas tendría a Jigsaw tras las rejas. El hecho de sólo pensarlo lo hacía imaginarse como el héroe que logró lo que los demás no pudieron.

A Kerry le molestaba cuando Wostern decía lo que pensaba sobre su heroísmo. Ella sabía que en realidad, él no haría nada y que le traerían a Jigsaw delante para que hable un poco y se autoproclame el mejor hombre de las fuerzas de la ley.

Ese mismo día, se recubrieron muros y postes con carteles de "Buscada" con una foto del archivo policial de Amanda y los números telefónicos. En el registro de la policía, Amanda figuraba entre los cinco más buscados.

Hubo cinco llamados telefónicos en donde decía que la habían visto en un viejo taller, cerca de las afueras.

Esa noche, muchos policías se movilizaron hacia la zona. Edward entre ellos.

Kerry se quedó en la comisaría con un oficial manteniendo una comunicación mediante radio con los que se incursionaban en el taller.

-Vaya que son estúpidos-Dijo el oficial-¿Para qué tardan en asaltar el lugar?. Los carteles se colocaron al amanecer y recién en la noche se les ocurre buscarla. Con el tiempo que le regalaron ya se debe haber fugado-

-No te preocupes, no irá lejos-Dijo Kerry

-Vamos, ella no es estúpida. Mira como los evade a todos sin dejar rastros. No me gustaría caer en alguna de sus trampas-

De pronto se cortó la luz en la comisaría.

-¿Qué demonios pasa?-Preguntó el oficial

Kerry se acercó a la ventana. El resto de los edificios tampoco tenía luz.

-Hubo un corte de energía-Le dijo Kerry al oficial

De repente llegó un mensaje por radio:

-¡Hay ocho bajas!. ¡Ha llenado el lugar con armas!-

-Aquí Kerry. ¿Quieren que enviemos apoyo?-

-De momento no, tenemos la situación controlada. Creemos haber visto a alguien. Nos disponemos a buscar con el máximo cuidado-

-¿Se encuentra bien el señor Wostern?-

-Si. Se sobresaltó con los disparos-

En ese momento, alguien entró en la oficina y le aplicó una inyección al oficial. Kerry detectó el movimiento y desenfundó la pistola.

Alguien se lanzó y derribó el escritorio. La radio cayó al suelo pero siguió encendida. Kerry sintió un corte en su mano derecha. La empujaron y cayó contra el otro escritorio, perdieron la pistola en la oscuridad.

Sintió un pinchazo en el brazo derecho y luego nada más...

Los policías habían entrado hasta una habitación subterránea que se encontraba a oscuras. Encendieron sus linternas y descubrieron un montón de cuerpos muertos apilados en un rincón.

-Dios mío-Dijo uno de los agentes

Edward se abrió paso hasta llegar junto al agente que habló.

-Quiero que registres esto. Fíjate si tienen marcas-

Edward y dos agentes se acercaron a una puerta.

-Entraré primero-Dijo el policía

Abrió la puerta y entró. Los otros lo siguieron.

Había armarios y armas por todos lados.

Uno de los agentes abrió una puerta y una flecha que provenía de una ballesta que apuntaba en su dirección le atravesó el pecho.

Comenzó a derramar sangre por la herida y la boca.

El otro agente se acercó a socorrerlo pero ya estaba en sus últimos momentos debido al flechazo.

-Mierda. Otra baja-

Edward se acercó preocupado.

-Pienso que lo mejor sería largarnos-

-Buena idea, Wostern-

Los policías comenzaron a abandonar el lugar.

Kerry se despertó lentamente mientras los recuerdos acudían borrosos a su mente.

Estaba en una sala con azulejos en las paredes y piso de cemento. En el techo habían tubos fluorescentes.

Había sangre en los azulejos. Kerry tenía la visibilidad distorsionada.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que su visión se aclaró. Miró hacia adelante y vio un horrendo muñeco con traje negro, cara blanca y ojos rojos sentado en una silla de madera a un metro de ella.

Kerry trató de moverse pero tenía la pierna izquierda sujetada a una cadena. A su derecha, en el suelo, había un sobre con su nombre.

Descubrió que había algunas palabras escritas con sangre.

Continuará...


	3. El odio de Kerry

"Si, estoy enfermo. Enfermo de todo" 

Kerry tomó el sobre con su nombre. Lo abrió y extrajo un cassette y una jeringa. La voz que se emitía a través del muñeco le era muy familiar:

-Hola Kerry, bienvenida a mi juego. Tu objetivo es salir de esa habitación y lograr un objetivo que se encuentra escrito en las paredes. Las letras de las palabras están desordenadas. Tendrás una hora antes de que se libere un gas tóxico por las rendijas de ventilación. En el cassette hay más detalles. Cuando consigas salir de la habitación, deberás cumplir tu objetivo o quedarás encerrada en este lugar para siempre. Vive o muere. Escoge. Que comience el juego-

Kerry se fijó en su alrededor. Había cuatro palabras: TMARA, CEPSARA, WDRAED y APRA.

Lejos de donde se encontraba ella estaba la puerta de acero con un panel numérico al lado. Justo encima de ella había dos rendijas de ventilación.

A los pies del muñeco había una grabadora y una llave.

Se quitó el saco y lo tomó de ambos extremos. Lo lanzó hacia los objetos extendiendo sus brazos lo mejor que podía. Finalmente consiguió ambos objetos. Metió el cassette en la grabadora y escuchó la misma voz:

-Estos son algunos detalles. Escucha con atención: Las palabras no están en orden. La puerta se abre introduciendo un código numérico, el cual también detendrá la cuenta regresiva para la liberación del gas. Para descifrar el código debes tener en cuenta el número de personas que hubo en la casa de la que sólo sobrevivieron Daniel y Amanda, sumarle cuatro y repartirlos en cuatro grupos iguales. Sumar dos grupos por un lado y los otros dos por el otro. Multiplicar los resultados entre sí y a ese resultado dividirlo en tres. A la cifra obtenida agrégale un uno a la izquierda y un ocho a la derecha. Ésa es la clave. Una vez que salgas tendrás a mano un arma para cumplir tu objetivo.-

Kerry probó la llave en su cadena y funcionó, pudo liberarse. Se fijó en las palabras: Intentó ordenar las letras. Descubrió la palabra PARA. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo le quedaba, así que se apresuró en intentar descifrarlo:

TMARA: Podría ser TRAMA, MARTA o MATAR

CEPSARA: Podría ser PECARAS o ESCAPAR

WDRAED: Es EDWARD, no cabe duda.

Entonces trató de armar una frase: PARA ESCAPAR MATAR EDWARD. MATAR EDWARD PARA ESCAPAR.

Su objetivo era matar a Edward. Sería considerada una asesina y enviada a la cárcel. No había tiempo para pensar, se puso a pensar cómo resolver la clave del código.

La cantidad de personas en esa casa era de 8, más 4 es 12. Dividirlo en cuatro grupos iguales... cuatro grupos de 3. Sumar dos por separado de los otros dos, da 6 multiplicado por 6, es igual a 36 divido 3 da como resultado 12. Agregar un 1 a la izquierda y un 8 a la derecha del número da 1128. ¡Ésa es la clave!

Corrió hasta el panel y marcó los números. La puerta se abrió y Kerry salió de esa habitación para entrar en otra.

El nuevo ambiente era totalmente de cemento. En una mesa a su izquierda había un frasco de veneno. Aún conservaba su jeringa, entonces comprendió que lo que haría sería realmente cruel. Había otros frascos de vidrio vacíos.

Por si todo era una trampa y debía enfrentarse a Jigsaw, llenó la jeringa con el veneno.

Kerry observó el resto de la habitación: Había algunas herramientas tiradas por el suelo y dos sillas de madera en un rincón. Había al otro lado dos puertas. Kerry se preguntó si el hecho de que haya dos puertas sea parte del juego.

Encontró en el suelo un cuchillo bastante afilado y dos sogas cortadas en el suelo. Había un paquete con el nombre "Edward".

Kerry vio también manchas de sangre en el suelo.

"¿Cómo capturó a Edward para meterlo en esto?".

De repente, la puerta de la izquierda se abrió bruscamente y alguien entró corriendo con una daga. Kerry levantó la vista pero fue empujada al suelo. Ella le dio un puñetazo en la parte derecha de la cara, aprovechó para escabullirse y tratar de tomar ventaja. El otro se puso de pie con la daga y Kerry reconoció a Edward.

-¡Edward!-Dijo con sorpresa-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Debo cumplir mi objetivo... debo matarte-

-¿Qué mierda dijiste que vas a hacer?. ¡Por Dios, Edward! ¡Eres un policía!-

-Me han inyectado algo en la sangre y tú tienes el antídoto-

-Yo no tengo ningún antídoto-

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí?. Estás mintiéndome-

Comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente. Kerry comenzó a correr hacia la mesa donde estaba el veneno. Tomó uno de los frascos vacíos y se lo lanzó a la cara.

Edward cayó al suelo con su cara herida y chorreando algo de sangre. Se volvió a poner de pie, esquivó un frasco y se acercó corriendo.

Le clavó la daga en la pierna derecha. Kerry gritó de dolor al sentir la hoja clavándose y tocándole el hueso.

-¡Dame el maldito antídoto!-Gritó Edward

-¡No hay ningún antídoto, estúpido!-

-¡Tendré que matarte!-

Le sacó la daga y la levantó sobre su cabeza.

-Lo siento mucho, Kerry-

Ella sacó la jeringa y se la mostró. Cuando iba a decirle que era veneno, Edward soltó la daga y tomó la jeringa, inmediatamente comenzó a examinarla.

-¿Así que esto es lo que me escondías?-

-Maldito idiota, eso es veneno. De ese frasco-

-De todos modos, mi objetivo es eliminarte-

Pero Kerry tomó la daga del suelo y se la clavó en el pecho. Edward cayó al suelo. Tomó la jeringa con pocas fuerzas y trató de inyectarle el contenido a Kerry.

Ella no se lo permitió atravesándole la mano con la daga.

Kerry levantó la daga y volvió a clavarla en el pecho de Edward una y otra vez. Entonces vio lo que había hecho y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente.

Revisó los bolsillos de Edward lentamente, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Sacó una llave y una grabadora. Rebobinó la cinta y le puso "play".

-Hola señor Wostern, quiero que juguemos un juego. Tienes una sustancia letal en la sangre y morirás en tres horas. Tu única salvación es el antídoto que Kerry tiene. Ella se encuentra detrás de la puerta de acero con una hora para salir. Tu objetivo es matarla para obtener el antídoto. Las puertas que ves allí son la salida y la sala de artefactos. La sala de artefactos está abierta, pero la salida no. La llave que abre la puerta de la salida la tendrás desde el comienzo, pero de nada sirve escapar teniendo un veneno que te matará en tres horas, poco tiempo para llegar a un hospital. Hay cámaras ocultas en esta habitación para registrar tu progreso. Vive o muere. Escoge. Que comience el juego-

Kerry no comprendía varias cosas. Pero ahora es momento de escapar. Con la llave abrió la puerta derecha y salió a un callejón. Avanzó por el abandonado parque industrial. Le costaba caminar debido a la profunda herida que le causó Edward.

Estaba perdiendo sangre. Con la daga se rasgó un pedazo de la camisa y vendó su lastimadura.

Continuó caminando hasta que llegó a una estación de servicio. El empleado la vio llegar herida y corrió a ayudarla. Gritó el nombre de un tipo.

-Esta mujer está herida, llama al hospital rápido-

-Ahora mismo lo hago-Dijo el otro y salió corriendo

Kerry trató de mantenerse consciente pero no lo logró y se desmayó minutos después que los paramédicos la colocaran en la camilla.

Se despertó en una habitación de hospital. Llamó a la enfermera por el interruptor.

-Menos mal que ya está bien. ¿Qué se le ofrece?-

-¿Podría llamar al comisario que autorizó el arresto de Amanda?-

-¿Amanda?-

-Jigsaw, el cartel que tenía los números telefónicos-Hablaba con voz débil

-Si, ya lo llamo-Dijo y se fue

Kerry se quedó pensando en todo lo que sucedió. Jigsaw era realmente un enfermo mental peligroso. Eso era cruel y sádico. Si algún día lo tiene delante, le disparará sin preguntar.

Media hora después llegó el comisario.

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Edward Wostern murió-

-¿Cómo dices?-

-El detective Wostern murió-

-¿Cómo? ¿Dónde?... ¿Qué diablos ha pasado?-

-En algún lugar del viejo parque industrial, Jigsaw me tenía en una habitación y me dijo que matara a Edward-Comenzaron a brotarle lágrimas-Y yo lo hice-

-¿Mataste a Edward Wostern?... ¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío!-Dijo el comisario con las manos en la cabeza

-Él estaba empeñado en matarme... su cassette lo decía... su objetivo era matarme-

-¿Tienes algo?-

-Mi cassette y... y... la daga-

-Nos pondremos a trabajar. De momento quiero que descanses. No te inculparemos de nada, no ha sido tu intención.-Dijo y se fue rápidamente a llamar a las comisarías.

Kerry se quedó llorando en silencio... el odio que sintió por Jigsaw esa noche fue una sensación que nunca antes tuvo, un deseo de encontrarlo y matarlo, que su muerte sea dolorosa.

Pasaron varios días y le dieron de alta. La policía le tenía algunas noticias:

-¿Cómo estás, Kerry?-Preguntó el oficial que estuvo con ella la noche que fue secuestrada

-Bien, Anthony-

-Me alegro. Tenemos nuevas noticias para darte: El parque industrial fue registrado y encontramos el lugar que mencionaste. Sólo habían palabras escritas con sangre, algunos muebles y el cuerpo del detective-

-Se llevó todo el resto. ¿No había ningún frasco de veneno? ¿Vidrios en el suelo?-

-Si, había vidrios-

-¿Qué más tienen?-

-Dos víctimas más: Leonard Perkins y Scott Harris murieron hace dos noches. Al parecer debían trabajar en equipo para salir, pero en un mensaje que había en el sobre de Scott le informaba que debía traicionar a Leonard. Scott lo hizo: Lanzó a Leonard al ventilador enorme que había debajo. Pero luego una voz por los parlantes le dijo que las tres llaves para abrir la puerta estaban en el bolsillo de Leonard. Le dijo que no sabía traicionar-

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-

-Localizamos el lugar en el mismo parque industrial. En una fábrica. Hallamos los cassettes. En la oficina del jefe de personal donde está el micrófono encontramos una grabación que fue activada allí mismo para que se emitiera por los parlantes. Encontraron a Scott muerto, se cortó las venas con un pedazo de vidrio que estaba allí.-

-¿Nada sobre el paradero de Jigsaw?-

-No-

-Maldición. Hay que seguir buscando-

-No te preocupes, lo encontraremos-

-Eso espero-

Kerry se fue a su oficina. A ver cuál será el nuevo detective asignado.

Continuará...


	4. El viejo baño

"Felicitaciones, sigues con vida. Mucha gente no aprecia estar viva, pero no tú. Ya no más."

El nuevo detective se llamaba Harold Muller. Decía que lamentaba mucho la muerte de todos los anteriores y para vengarlos, le prometió a Kerry que atraparía a Jigsaw y se aseguraría que le den cadena perpetua.

Kerry definitivamente pensó que eran todos unos inútiles, ella incluida. No era posible que con la cantidad de muertes y lugares no consigan atrapar al causante de esto. Pensó en la posibilidad de llamar la atención del asesino y dejarse atrapar para tenerlo o al menos conseguir alguna pista.

Pasaron varios días. Una noche, Kerry salía de su casa porque había sido llamada desde la comisaría con el motivo de que les había llegado una llamada con información valiosa.

A pocos pasos de llegar a su auto sintió que le oprimían la espalda con algo. Detectó que se trataba de alguna arma de fuego. Alguien le puso un pañuelo empapado en cloroformo debajo de la nariz. Sintió que se desvanecía. Finalmente quedó inconsciente.

Despertó. Estaba todo a oscuras. Sintió que había dos cuerpos cerca de ella.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?-

-Si-

-Trata de encender la luz-

-No creo que pueda. Me falta un pie-

-¿Qué? ¿Te falta un pie?-

-Así es. Ya estuve aquí antes y en este mismo lugar. Me llamo Lawrence Gordon-

-¿Dr. Gordon? ¿No estabas desaparecido?-

-Sí. Pero no cumplí mi objetivo. Igual me han dado otra chance-

-¿No tienes una linterna o algo?-

-Yo no. ¿Y tú?-

-Déjame fijarme-

Comenzó a tantear a su alrededor. Encontró algunas cosas, finalmente algo que parecía una linterna. La encendió e iluminó a Lawrence. También vio el cadáver de alguien parecido a Xavier y el cadáver de Eric. Tuvo una sensación de tristeza al ver el cuerpo muerto de su antiguo compañero. Miró los otros dos cadáveres. No los conocía, pero uno tenía la cabeza destrozada y el otro estaba encadenado.

Iluminó los objetos que había tocado y encontró un sobre con su nombre, una grabadora y un ladrillo. Abrió el sobre y encontró un pequeño cassette y una pequeña llave. Introdujo el cassette en la grabadora y le puso "play".

-Hola Kerry. Vuelves a jugar. Tu objetivo en esta parte del juego es escapar de la habitación y llevarte al Dr. Gordon. Te aseguro que si sales con vida de ese lugar vas a poder encontrarte conmigo y ajustaremos cuentas. Estás con otro hombre, llamado Lawrence Gordon. Él puede ayudarte porque ya ha jugado. Doctor Gordon, debes colaborar con Kerry. Tu objetivo es llegar a Alison y Diana que están aquí conmigo. Tendrás que ganártelas. Debes saber que para recuperarlas vas a tener que intercambiar algo conmigo. Te he encadenado el otro pie, y Kerry es la única que puede salvarte. Pero he dejado una nueva sierra limpia a tu lado. Si matas a Kerry te entregaré a tu familia. Por otro lado, si Kerry desea encontrarse conmigo tendrá que traerte pero me temo que tu familia no será entregada. Si ambos se rinden, limítense a quedarse. Que comience el juego-

Kerry dejó la grabadora en el suelo. Ambos estaban en silencio pensando.

-Dr. Gordon-Dijo Kerry-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-Mira, cuando desperté por primera vez pensé que estaba muerto. Se supone que yo iba a morir desangrado...-

-¿Y qué pasó?-

-Voy a contártelo-

------Inicio flashback------

El Dr. Gordon se arrastraba perdiendo mucha sangre. Sabía que iba a morirse si no conseguía ayuda a tiempo, además debía volver para salvar a Adam.

Entonces escuchó gritos a lo lejos. Se detuvo un poco para escuchar. Parecían ser de Adam.

-Maldito Adam, ¿de qué demonios le sirve ponerse histérico?-

Se arrastró un poco más. Entonces sintió la presencia de alguien. No alcanzó a darse la vuelta porque alguien le puso el pie encima y le aplicó una inyección.

Despertó en un lugar que no conocía. Se sentía bien, pero luego se volvió a enojar cuando descubrió que todavía estaba en manos de ese desgraciado. Pasó mucho tiempo. Un día su secuestrador le aplicó una inyección.

Despertó encadenado en el otro pie. Tenía su amputación cerrada. Alguien se la había cocido y lo había metido ahí dentro de nuevo. Sentía dolor en el brazo. Las luces se encendieron. Lo primero que vio fue a Adam muerto en el otro lado de la habitación. Había dos cadáveres más que él no conocía.

A su lado había alguien encapuchado con una máscara. El Dr. Gordon trató de atacarlo pero tomó en cuenta su desventaja. El individuo le dejó una grabadora y un cassette.

Lawrence metió el cassette en la grabadora y comenzó a escuchar esa horrible voz:

-Hola Dr. Gordon, me da mucha lástima que no haya cumplido su objetivo. Matar a Adam no era tan difícil, pero no se preocupe, le daré otra oportunidad de llegar a su familia. Esta vez deberá quedarse esperando por un tiempo hasta que llegue la participante que reemplazará a Adam. Hablando de tu anterior compañero, tuve que dispararle otro tiro. Le extraje un poco de su sangre que afortunadamente y no por coincidencia es apta para que la transfusión a tu organismo sea exitosa. Le dejé un balde para que haga sus necesidades fisiológicas mientras llega la otra persona. No se preocupe, no lo estoy filmando. Las cámaras que estaban en su casa fueron encontradas por la policía pero no podrán hacer nada debido al código de seguridad. Si prefieres morir quédate sin hacer nada y lo tendré en cuenta.-

Cada cierto tiempo el maldito organizador le traía bolsas de patatas fritas o latas de arvejas ya abiertas. Por lo visto quería mantenerlo vivo. Lawrence no quería morir, quería ver a su familia aunque sea una vez más...

Un día las luces se apagaron. La puerta se abrió y entró alguien que traía a otra persona. Luego se fue. Unas tres horas después la otra persona, al parecer, despertó...

------Fin flashback------

Kerry miró al Dr. Gordon fijamente. Siempre quiso encontrarse con el autor de los hechos, pero el precio era que ese hombre no viera a su familia nunca más. Y si quería que el doctor encontrara a su familia debía entregarse para ser ejecutada. El cargo de conciencia sería muy pesado, pero encontrar la causa de estas muertes sería un bien para todos.

Rápidamente probó la llave en su cadena y la abrió.

El Dr. Gordon tanteó detrás de si mismo y encontró un revólver. Le apuntó a Kerry y quitó el seguro. Ella tomó el ladrillo y lo lanzó hacia el doctor. La bala se disparó pero dio en la pared. Kerry se acercó a Lawrence y le quitó el revólver.

Lo examinó.

-Esa era la última bala-

Lawrence comenzó a gritar y agitarse con mucha furia. Kerry trataba de calmarlo:

-Si detenemos al que hace esto no morirá más gente. Podrás vivir-

-¿Y qué pasa con mi familia? ¿Debo darlos por muertos?-Decía agitado

-Sé que es duro, pero esa es la realidad y hay que aceptarla-

-¡Nooooo!-

-Por favor, cálmese y déjeme liberarlo. Entienda, por favor-

Era imposible hacerlo entrar en razón. Trató de hacerse escuchar pero no lograba que Lawrence dejara de gritar y llorar. De pronto la puerta se abrió.

Había alguien encapuchado. Kerry iba a lanzarse al ataque cuando vio que esa persona traía a ese horripilante muñeco. Lo dejó y se fue corriendo.

El muñeco comenzó a emitir una cruel y perturbadora risa. En su mano había una grabadora enganchada.

Kerry la tomó y la activó. Había un cassette adentro:

-Decisión tomada. Vas a encontrarte conmigo. No salgas por la puerta, quédate porque estoy en camino. Si te vas lo más probable es que no nos encontremos y debamos postergar el encuentro. No me parece que eso vaya a ser lo mejor. Además, ¿quién dice que John o si lo prefieres "Jigsaw" haya muerto? ¿Acaso encontraron el cadáver o lo supusieron cuando vieron a Eric golpearlo?. Ahora dudas de eso, ¿verdad?-

Kerry se quedó inmóvil. Eso era algo grave: Jigsaw está vivo.

-Entonces, él estuvo detrás de esto todo el tiempo. Pero no tiene mucha lógica ya que se sabe que quedó muy herido. Amanda lo está ayudando, pero entonces, ¿por qué las grabaciones que he escuchado tienen una voz masculina?-

El doctor Gordon ya se había calmado y estaba mirando asustado hacia la puerta.

-Juro que lo mataré. Rápido, libérame-

-Pero no tienes pie-

-No importa, mira lo que tengo-Dijo y le mostró una segunda bala

-¿De dónde la sacaste?-

-Mientras tú estabas inconsciente, encontré mi sobre. Lo abrí y encontré dos balas. El revólver y la sierra estaban tirados aquí atrás desde que se apagaron las luces-

Lawrence cargó el revólver y Kerry le liberó el pie con la llave. Ayudó al doctor a meterlo dentro de la tina. Lawrence se escondió allí, además si alguien traía armas de fuego podría cubrirse ahí mismo.

Kerry verificó las pistolas que había por allí. Una le pertenecía a Eric y la otra no sabía, pero ambas habían sido descargadas. Tomó la sierra sucia que estaba tirada cerca de Xavier y se colocó al lado de la puerta.

Se quedó esperando, no debía de faltar mucho para que llegara Jigsaw...

Continuará!


	5. El juego de Jigsaw

"Debes conocer la muerte para poder renacer" 

Kerry oía pasos por el pasillo. Para su sorpresa, entró el detective Harold con una pistola y una linterna.

-¿Harold? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?-

-Recibí un llamado que me decía pistas para llegar hasta aquí-

-¿De parte de quién?-

-No lo sé. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Y quiénes son todos esos muertos?-

-Yo estoy aquí a punto de enfrentar a Jigsaw. Y esos muertos son anteriores participantes del juego-

El Dr. Gordon estaba escondido de modo que Harold no lo veía. El detective encendió las luces.

-Vaya-Dijo apagando su linterna

Entonces Harold vio a Lawrence y preguntó qué hacía ese hombre ahí metido y sin pie.

Kerry comenzó a explicarle cuando de repente entró alguien. Se dio vuelta rápidamente y vio a Amanda. La reconoció por las fotos.

-Muy bien, somos tres contra uno. Entrégate y nadie saldrá herido-Dijo Kerry

-¿Para qué vas a capturarme cuando el juego aún no ha terminado?-Dijo. Miró a Harold-Fíjate en tu bolsillo-

El detective metió la mano en su bolsillo izquierdo y no encontró nada, tocó el derecho y encontró una grabadora.

-¿Cómo no lo sentí antes?-Dijo y le dio al botón "play"

La voz de Amanda modificada por un distorsionador resonó en toda la habitación:

-Hola Harold, sé que eres el nuevo detective que va a buscarme, así que quiero jugar un juego. ¿Por qué inventaste cargos y mentiras para poder encerrar gente? Incluso inocentes. Has llenado a inocentes y jurados de veneno, de mentiras. Lo que necesitas es purgar ese pecado, y un veneno similar tienes ahora en las venas. A partir de que te fuiste a dormir anoche tendrás ocho horas. Como verás te estoy regalando el tiempo, pero es lo justo. No voy a mentirte sobre la ubicación del antídoto, pero te daré una pista: Sólo los sepultados pueden llegar a él... Flirston. En caso de que no entiendas y quieras conseguirlo rápido, yo también llevo uno pero que tiene una desventaja, necesita una hora antes de empezar a actuar. Vive o muere. Escoge-

Harold recordó que se fue a dormir hace seis horas, tardó media hora en vestirse y desayunar cuando recibió ese llamado. Otra media hora para llegar...

-¡Maldita seas!-Le gritó Harold lanzándole la grabadora

Amanda se apartó y la grabadora le pasó por encima de la cabeza y se perdió en la oscuridad del pasillo. Amanda sacó un cuchillo de una funda de cuero que llevaba en la cintura.

-Si quieres el antídoto no me lo vas a sacar sin sangrar-

Kerry retrocedió hasta la tina. En voz baja le dijo a Gordon:

-No dispares. Harold lo hará-

Harold apuntó a Amanda. Kerry y Lawrence se sobresaltaron al escuchar un fuerte disparo. Vieron a Amanda caer boca abajo mientras el suelo se llenaba de sangre. Harold estaba inmóvil.

-Yo no le disparé. Quiero creer que yo no le disparé-Dijo jadeando

Por la puerta entró Daniel con un revólver.

-Yo disparé-

Kerry se alegró de que Daniel haya salvado el día. Se acercó a Daniel aún con la sierra en la mano.

-No te preocupes. Por salvar a dos oficiales y un desaparecido no te levantaremos cargos por matar a la sospechosa-

-¿Y entonces quién va a atestiguar?-

-El Dr. Gordon-Le dijo Kerry

Daniel sacó una grabadora de su bolsillo, la rebobinó y luego pulsó el botón "play":

-Hola Daniel. Me alegra mucho saber que aceptaste ser mi aprendiz. Tus trabajos con la señorita Kerry y el señor Edward fueron muy convincentes. Pero para poder sucederme en el trabajo debes reemplazar a Amanda. Mañana en el baño subterráneo nos encontraremos todos. Allí vas a matarla justo antes de que ella finalice con su juego. Te ganarás mi aprecio y accederé a enseñarte todo. Podrás usar a los demás como pruebas. Espero que asistas-

Se terminó la grabación. Kerry no podía creerlo.

-Lo lamento, pero no tuve otra opción. Eric era mejor como policía que como padre, y John me enseñó que los policías son en parte unas personas que no aprecian sus vidas ni la de los demás. John me dijo todo: Adam, Hindle, la casa, la marioneta, Edward, Eric y todos ustedes-

-¿Por qué llamas Eric a tu padre?-Preguntó Kerry con enfado

-Ese es el nombre del policía que me gritaba todos los días. Mi nuevo padre y maestro es John.-

-No es que no tuviste opción. Es que eso es lo que querías-Le dijo Kerry con asco

Harold apuntó a Daniel.

-Tendré que neutralizarte, muchacho-

-No haga estupideces. Ustedes siempre hacen la misma mierda-

-Suelta el arma y ponte contra la pared-Le dijo Harold

-Estoy enfermo de toda su falsedad-

-Contra la pared-Le dijo acercándose

-Enfermo de como quieren controlar la vida de las otras personas-

-Ve contra la puta pared y deja de decir estupideces-

-Enfermos de todo-Dijo alguien en las sombras

Harold miró hacia el pasillo. Daniel se apartó hasta donde antes estaba el Dr. Gordon. Delante de él estaba Kerry y a su izquierda el cuerpo inerte de Amanda.

En el baño entró John "Jigsaw" Kramer con su vestimenta negra y una sierra igual a la de Kerry en la mano.

-Con esto voy a marcarlos a todos. Incluso a usted, Dr. Gordon.

-¡John!-Dijo Lawrence incrédulo-No puedo creer que tú...-

-Lo siento, pero no me agradan las personas que son infieles y se dedican a anunciar la muerte de otras personas-

-Es mi trabajo-

-Tu trabajo es reportar enfermedades y buscar una solución. A mi sólo me dijiste que moriría y tuve que marcharme. Quizás hoy mueras-

Harold no bajó su arma. Kerry miró a John:

-¿Por qué ahora puedes caminar?-

-Después de la golpiza que me dio el maldito Eric y al tener cáncer me fue muy difícil recuperarme. Pero Amanda me ayudó mucho y luego Daniel. Un día me puse de pie y caminé un poco. Todos los días caminaba un poco. No puedo correr muy rápido, pero ya no me siento tan deteriorado-

De repente Daniel comenzó a gritar. Kerry vio a Amanda clavándole el cuchillo en el talón de la pierna izquierda. Amanda estaba demostrando tener una mente muy retorcida: Le hundió el filo lo más que pudo y lo hizo girar.

Daniel casi lloraba, cayó de rodillas y Harold disparó.

Le dio a Daniel en el pecho. Amanda tomó el revólver del hijo de Eric y le disparó a Harold. Le dio en el abdomen. Le volvió a disparar y le dio en el cuello.

Amanda se puso de pie. Le sangraba el hombro izquierdo.

-Este maldito niño debió afinar mejor la puntería-Dijo con el revólver en mano y apuntándoles a Lawrence, Kerry y John sistemáticamente. Se fue al rincón donde antes estaba Daniel-En cuanto a ti, viejo de mierda, pienso que te contradijiste a ti mismo-

-¿Por qué, Amanda?-Dijo John

-Siempre dijiste que castigas a quienes no aprecian su vida ni la vida de los demás. No apreciaste mi vida. Me ayudaste dos veces, pero luego me traicionaste-

-La tercera es la vencida, querida. Lo lamento-

Amanda sólo quería irse de allí. Kerry se lanzó junto al cuerpo de Harold y tomó su pistola.

Apuntó a John. Lawrence estaba con la vista perdida en el cielo raso. Kerry le habló a Amanda:

-Sólo coincidimos en querer matar a Jigsaw, pero luego vas a tener que entregarte voluntariamente. Si me ayudas yo te ayudo. No te enviaré a la cárcel ni nada. Sólo disparemos a John-

-¿Quién dijo que yo voy a matar a John?-Dijo Amanda y le disparó a Kerry

La bala le dio en las costillas izquierdas. Cayó al suelo con dolor y sangrando de forma espantosa.

Amanda miró a John sin apuntarle.

-Voy a perdonarte si me aceptas de nuevo-

-Por supuesto que te acepto. Me agrada que seas una hija con ideas claras y lealtad irrompible-

-Gracias, John-

Entonces se escuchó otro disparo. Lawrence tenía el brazo extendido y de su revólver salía humo. John miró a Amanda. Poco más abajo de su cuello tenía un agujero que sangraba. Le salía sangre por la boca.

El revólver se le escurrió de la mano. Cayó con la espalda afirmada a la pared. Trató de murmurar algo pero no pudo. En cuanto cerró los párpados dejó de respirar.

-No sé por qué le disparó a ella, Dr. Gordon-Dijo John

Kerry tomó la pistola de Harold

-Pudiste dispararme a mi en lugar de Amanda-Dijo John a Lawrence

Desde el suelo, Kerry apuntó a John:

-Fin del juego-

-El juego nunca termina-

Kerry le disparó. La bala le dio un poco más abajo del pecho. Cayó boca abajo.

De pronto, llegó la señora Gordon al lugar. Traía una pistola.

Le apuntó a Kerry y le disparó en la mano donde empuñaba el arma. Kerry vio con horror como le salía un chorro de sangre de la mano. No sentía los dedos de su mano.

La señora Gordon se acercó a Lawrence. Le apuntó y le disparó muchos balazos. Cuando el arma quedó sin balas Alison se arrodilló ante su marido muerto.

Kerry tomó la sierra sucia con su mano derecha y se arrastró por detrás. Le hizo un corte en la nuca y cuando la viuda cayó al suelo, Kerry comenzó a cortarle el cuello. Todo se salpicaba de sangre y se encontraba entre cadáveres y armas.

De pronto sintió un pinchazo en su brazo izquierdo. Quedó inconsciente.

Cuando despertó, las luces estaban apagadas. Había una linterna encendida que se encontraba enganchada a un caño de la pared e iluminaba hacia abajo, lejos de su alcance. Entonces sintió una molestia en las muñecas. Sintió sus manos encadenadas. Las cadenas estaban sujetas entre sí, como esposas. Se puso de pie y caminó entre los muertos.

Encontró el cadáver de la señora Gordon. Revisó sus bolsillos pero no había nada. Caminó hacia la linterna. Iluminaba algo en el suelo.

Kerry se acercó y tomó una grabadora...

Con temor la puso a funcionar.

-Hola Kerry. No me has matado, al parecer nunca te cercioras de las cosas, debiste fijarte si yo estaba muerto. En esos momentos tenía un chaleco antibalas. Te encuentras entre personas que me conocieron y que me temieron. Estás bien acompañada. No sé si te gustaría saber que lamentablemente te quedarás ahí para siempre. Como yo te dije, el juego nunca termina. Ahora me gustaría que te sentaras y pensaras en todo lo que hiciste, te arrepientas de muchas cosas y ruegues por perdón.-

Kerry se quedó inmóvil, conteniendo la respiración por un momento. Entonces la puerta se abrió. Kerry miró y vio a Jigsaw parado en el umbral.

-Felicitaciones. Te mantuviste con vida en esa matanza. Deséale suerte a Anthony porque es su turno para jugar-

-¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Voy a matarte!-

-Fin del juego-Dijo y cerró la puerta

...de nada servía gritar...

The End


End file.
